supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ender Darkos/The Great Return Power Scale
Hey, it's Ender Darkos, I'm doing that post to show you the power scale of my Supernatural AU named the Great Return Well, the scale is simple, it's go from strongest to weakest, so, more you go down on that blog, more you will see weak characters High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1-Primordial Beings : The strongest entities ever, all equal *Time *Erebus *God *Death *Chaos *Destruction Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 2-Nature-Level Entities, all equal *Nature (The Natural Order) *Azathoth (The First Outer God) *Shards (Pieces of Primordial Beings) **Jesus Christ (God's Shard) **Ciemno (Erebus' Shard) **Malthael (Death's Shard) 3-Primordial Beasts-Level Entities, all equal *Primordial Beasts (Elemental Creations of God) **Leviathan **Ziz **Behemoth **Iblis * Time Imperators (Primordial Time Beasts created by Time) **Past **Present **Future *Castiel (Empowered by all Purgatory Souls) *Eve *Adam *Outer Gods **N'yog-Sothep **Nyarlathotep **Shub-Niggurath **Yog-Sothoth *Demiurges (Primordial Beings-Mortals Hybrids) **Damien Thorn (Destruction's Demiurge) **Lucien Vilde (Chaos' Demiurge) Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 4-Primordial Hybrids, all equal *Arch-Nephilims (Archangels-Humans Hybrids) **Jack Klyne (Lucifer's Son) *Arch-Cambions (Prime Demons-Humans Hybrids) **Leah (Satan's Daughter) *Arch-Necromancers (Necrosians-Humans Hybrids) **Anaon (Ankou's Son) *Arch-Tempos (Time Arcounts-Humans Hybrids) *Arch-Paganists (Protogenoi-Humans Hybrids) 5-Archangels-Level Entities, all equal *Archangels (Primordial Angels created by God) **Michael **Lucifer **Uriel **Menadel **Raphael **Samael **Gabriel *Prime Demons (Primordial Demons created by Destruction) **Ahriman **Mephistopheles **Satan *Necrosians (Primordial Reapers created by Death) **Ankou **Baron Samedi **Hel **Izanami **Yama *Protogenoi (Primordial Deities created by Chaos) **Apophis **Tartarus **Gaia **Amara **Ouranos **Pontos **Nyx *Time Arcounts (Primordial Time Counts created by Time) **Kairos **Aion **Chronos Seraphiel-Level Entities *Seraphiel *Helel (Angel created with Lucifer's Original Vessel and Grace) *Cthulhu *Kronus *Dick Roman *Genbu *Shayatine *Ruachiel Seraphims-Level Entities *Seraphims *Tabris (Angel created with Lucifer's Feather) *Titans **Hyperion **Iapetus **Coeos **Krios **Rhea *Great Old Ones **Hastur **Zushakon *Beasts **Levians **Golems **Flyers **Djinns Young Seraphims-Level Entities *Castiel *Ladon (Alpha Drakon, Keeper of Golden Apples) *Kampe (Jailer of the Abyss) *Cerberus (Guardian of Hell's Doors) *Ethon (The Caucasian Eagle) *Mettatron (Empowered by Angel Words of God) Grigoris-Level Entities *Samyaza (First Grigori) *Cain (Erebus' Power-Empowered Hell Knight) *Abel (Alpha Dragon, Younger Brother of Cain) *Gadreel (Second Grigori) *Tamiel (Third Grigori) *Grigoris (Watchers;Higher Angels) *Drakons (Proto-Dragons) *Absalom (Arch-Emperor of Hell, Proto-Demon) Emperors of Hell-Level Entities *Dean (Mark of Cain) *Emperors of Hell (White-Eyed Demons) **Lilith **Balberith **Sin **Alastor **Barbatos **Morrax **Zalgo **Adam Milligan *Alphas **Avies (Alpha Phoenix) **Vlad (Alpha Vampire) **Marcus (Alpha Werewolf) **William (Alpha Wendigo) *Primitive Deities **Eris **Hypnos **Akhlys **Hypnos Kings of Hell-Level Entities *Kings of Hell (Created with seven Seraphims) **Bahamut **Beelzebub **Belphegor **Leviethon **Asmodeus **Amon **Mammon *Chief Deities *Monsters of First Generation **Great Serpents (Dragons of First Generation) **Imperial Phoenixes (Phoenixes of First Generation) **Elder Vampires (Vampires of First Generation) **Lunar Werewolves (Werewolves of First Generation) **Frigorific Wendigos (Wendigos of First Generation) Princes of Hell-Level Entities *Princes of Hell (Created with four Grigoris) **Azazel **Ramiel **Dagon **Asmodeus *Time Counts (Created by Time Imperators) **Ananke **Thot **Xiuhtecuhtli Knights of Hell-Level Entities *Knights of Hell **Adramelech **Baal **Judas **Pazuzu **Abaddon *Time Beasts Regular Angels''-Level Entities'' *Regular Angels *First Demons of each inferior kind **Moloch (First Crossroad Demon) **Amaymon (First Regular Demon) *Primal Sorcerers **Rowena *Helel (Weakened) Regular Demons-Level Entities *Crossroad Demons turned by Lilith *Regular Demons turned by Alastor *Crowley *Crossroad Demons *Meg Masters *Regular Demons Monsters-Level Entities *Monsters **Dragons **Phoenixes **Werewolves **Wendigos **Vampires *Supertrained Hunters **Dean Winchester **Sam Winchester Humans-Tier Entites *Humans Well, it's finished, thanks to read that, don't hesitate to ask questions Category:Blog posts